


Soft Tummy

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Immortal Longings [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am convinced connor likes soft tummies, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Connor makes a discovery about his lover





	Soft Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read by itself, or in conjunction with my long fic with these two characters. :)

In a word, Sophie was a bit…squishy. He liked the fact she was squishy, but for some reason, Sophie didn’t seem to. At least at first.

He discovered that fact about her when the two were laying in her bed. He was discovering the happiness he felt in simply being with her, feeling the warm press of her hip against him, the entangle of her leg, the simple wonder. He propped himself up, and when he asked, _can I,_ She nodded. She nodded and spoke with her eyes that yes, it was alright.

She grinned. She blushed. It was more than permission. She wanted his hands.

Even so, he was gentle at first. He touched only where he had touched before. He liked to hold her face in his hands when he kissed her, so he gently swept his fingertips against her cheek. He outlined her lips in a kiss but not kiss. The sweater she wore didn’t fully cover her shoulder. The back of his hands swept over the curve and glide. His eyes traveled a little lower.

“What are you staring at?”

“ _Uhhh_ …”

Laughing, she reached for him. When he was on top of her and their foreheads touched she wrapped her arms around him. “Silly man,” she muttered. “Silly, beautiful…”

He kissed her. He put his hand on her hip, feeling the curve as he kissed. His hands roamed a little, because it felt right.

“Connor…what are you…”

“You’re soft,” he said.

“Soft?”

“It’s nice.”

“Connor…”At her fallen face, he shifted off. She looked away from him, eyes on the ceiling. He asked her what was wrong.

“Nothing,” she replied.“It sounds like something is wrong.” He knew it had to be something he said or did. He asked her if he shouldn’t have touched her, kissed her.

“I…I like it when you touch me, but…”

But she turned pink and said no more.“Was it because I said you were soft?”

“No.”

He knew better. “Sophie. I’m sorry.”

She sighed. “Alright,” she said, exasperated. “Alright. I’m squishy. I have a soft tummy. I work out but you know…it likes to stay there. And you know, it’s not that big of a deal, but–”

“I like it.”

She stared, mouth agape. “You…do?”

“Yes!” he said, getting nearer to her again. “It’s soft. You’re soft. And…”

He sought permission. With her eyes, she gave. He touched the softness delicately, and when she pulled up the sweater, revealing the bare patch of skin, he kissed her there.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

She let him leave more kisses on her tummy.


End file.
